


Dreams and Reality

by darknessesmistress95



Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Love at First Sight, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessesmistress95/pseuds/darknessesmistress95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd is back and different. Will flollow original story pretty closely, alternate ending though. Lucy dies, only Lucy. Slow burn, eventual love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first attempt at fan fiction ever! I am excited to start this journey. If you have any suggestions or questions please feel free to ask. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Leave a kudos if you like it, and I will update chapters weekly as I am in college right now!

Todd  
Fifteen years. Fifteen years I slaved away in the heat and the dust, rotting in prison for a false charge. And now, after all this time, i am finally back in london. Thanks to Anthony, a sailor who found me, and undisputably saved my life. As stood at the hull of the ship, the festering wound of london stared me back in the face. Its diseased streets oozing with the pus of the vermin. Needless to say, I felt no joy at being back. I felt like a stranger in the once familiar streets I called home, the ghosts of the past lurking behind every turn. And I knew. I knew in my heart there would be no fair maiden with yellow hair waiting for me; no child to kiss, no love anywhere. That life is behind me, Benjamin Barker is behind me. I am Sweeney Todd. The demon barber of Fleet Street.  
Mrs. Lovett.   
Another tiring day in this depressing prison. Husband long dead, bless him poor dear, and money dwindling faster than the customers. It wouldn’t take no philosopher to see that Mrs. Lovett’s meat pies was in dire straits. Ah well, times is heard, meat is pricey, and you won’t see me feeding my customers pussycats! Besides, little dears is quick! Ah well, better keep working, may get a customer yet, god willing.  
Todd  
I stare at my old home. It was obvious the years have been unkind to it. It hardly looked like a home, only a decrepit pie shop showed any signs of life. Mrs. Lovett eh? Wonder if she the same girl who used to be so fond of me. If that fondness has stood the test of time, she may prove...helpful. Was Nellie her name? I believe so; pretty little thing, with pale skin and dark eyes, hair always a beautiful disaster. I always wondered if I hadn’t married Lucy… Stop this nonsense Todd! Remember your purpose for returning to this hellhole. Ah well, better head inside.  
Mrs. Lovett  
I am so sick of these bloody cockroaches! No wonder I ain’t got any customers, on top of havin the worst pies in London, even that is polite, I am up to my ears in pests! You would think this place has the damn plague the way people avoid it. A loud slam draws me out of my thoughts… Oh my… IS that?! No It can’t be… Benjamin Barker?! This stranger wears his face, but something is off… His eyes. While still brown and handsome, they reflect all the misery of the last fifteen years. A grey streak through his hair hints at his age, but his posture is rigid… almost menacing… Why is he here… he couldn’t possibly think that after all these years she could still be…? No, I can see it in his eyes that he knows. Benjamin Barker is back alright… back for revenge.


	2. And the Dead Shall Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is in the shop, and the ghosts of his past have a tight hold on him.

What in the hell have I just walked into? If Mrs. Lovett hadn't been there rolling out pie dough on the filthy counter, I would have thought this place abandoned. There were no customers to be seen, and cobwebs were the only decoration. The dust swirled around me in a suffocating haze, and the place was so poorly lit, the shadows couldn't even dance. Fitting I suppose; all the joy stolen from my life, Mrs. Lovett's pie shop looked like my soul. Dark, empty, dead. The ghosts of the past hiding just out of sight. This place is perfect. I will open shop, and the dead shall dance.  
I could tell he was pondering. His dark eyes constantly moving, taking in his surroundings. Does he even see me? Has he ever saw me? I saw him. He was always so beautiful, but utterly in love with his Lucy. God bless her soul, Is now my chance? I can't let him onto me. For now, I will pay his game.   
The sound of footsteps drew me out of my trance. Mrs. Lovett was coming towards me with purpose in her eyes. "Sit" she exclaimed. "No customers for weeks, I thought you was a ghost!" After a great deal of fuss, I was forcefully seated with the most disgusting looking meatpie I had ever seen in front of me. Upon closer inspection I decided it was completely inedible, dear lord, is it moving?! No wonder she hasn't got any customers... I can hear the insects, cockroaches scuttling, flies buzzing, and Mrs. Lovett swatting at them with her rolling pin like a mad woman. This place is in dire need of of help, and from the looks of it, so is the woman.  
Shame welled up inside of me. He wouldn't even touch his meatpie. I am a talented cook, how did I let this happen? I can't stand the way he is looking around, scrutinizing everything, judging. I need to get him out of here. "Care for a nice tumbler of gin dear?" My voice broke whatever spell he was under. He didn't answer, but he stood. Eyes dark and distrusting. I led him to my living room, noticing that he had taken a special interest in the stairs leading up to the abandoned apartment. For the first time emotion danced acrossed his face. Sadness, anger... Something else . "Isn't this cheery?" I wanted him to focus on me... Instead he asked, "If times are so hard, why don't you rent those rooms?" Why indeed... "No one will go near it, they say it's haunted." That got his attention. "Haunted?" "Mmmm and whose to say they're wrong? Years ago a woman poisened herself up there. Her lover stolen, and the culprit obsessed. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen to me" Of course... maybe I hadn't tried that hard... But Benjamin didn't need to know that. I went into detail, hoping to beat him at this game. I told him how the judge lured her to his home, where he raped her and publicly humiliated her. This awoke whatever part of Benjamin Barker that was still alive, "NO" He screamed, "Did no one take pity on her?" My eyes widened, "So it is you? Benjamin Barker?" "Where is my wife?" "Dead." The word was so harsh. So final, but it was the truth. I had watched to coppers carry her lifeless form out of here. "Turpin has your daughter, took her in as his ward he did." A shiver ran through me. Emtotions flitted across his face. Sorrow, rage, helplessness, acceptance, then finally, purpose. "Very weill." He said. "I'll take the room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to be inspired to write again. I worked hard on this chapter I hope you like it. Of course none of the characters belong to me, I am just adding to the beauty. Any comments, questions are welcome. Enjoy.


End file.
